


Released

by HeyaGoatLover



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyaGoatLover/pseuds/HeyaGoatLover
Summary: For years, the legendaries as ice statues... internally fighting their hearts out as spirits due to a cookie who let them to be trapped there thousands of years before... until now...Brave has been having strange dreams about a fight, though it was all blurry as if he was watching it from underwater... what does it mean? Who are they? Though on one night, it became clear as day, the legends were true about the trapped legendaries! What adventures lie in front of Brave, Bright, Strawberry and Skater?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story literally popped into my head, enjoy! ^^

The moon was low, setting upon this world and the stars were shining brightly yet fading away, a beautiful cloudless sky. What a beautiful dawn that Moonlight had created... though it would not last for that long. A cookie who had a task must finish it off, they snuck into the cave of the legendaries, hearing them all hiss at each other like little children who argued over who would be the light to defeat the darkness.

"It is plainly obvious that you, Enchantress, are not taking your job seriously...' Millennial Tree looked at the older demon cookie, who looked back with a soft growl. "However you want the world to be filled with light, and only light! There would be no balance-" "And you want the world to be filled with darkness!" Wind Archer retorted. It seems like most of the legendaries were against Dark Enchantress, except for Timekeeper. She watched with a slight grin on her face as she looked at how the others were acting. "Calm down everyone-" Moonlight sighed. "We came here to talk and only _talk_! It is probably daylight by now and our duties have to be done!" Moonlight grabbed her staff, about to leave! Pitaya hissed a insult out in the dragon language and looked at Ananas before getting charged at by him! This was Enchantress's chance! She would try to get Wind Archer, who slide to the side and she accidentally hit into both Fire Spirit and Sea Fairy! Moonlight and Timekeeper joined the fight not long after!

The hidden cookie would look through their spell book frantically as they got their wand out! "Freezious!" They shouted as the air got colder around the legendaries! Slowly from their feet and rising up, became ice (or tails first for the dragons)! It was quick, too quick for the legendaries to react! The last legendaries to become ice statues was Pitaya and Ananas, where Ananas was about to pounce on Pitaya, but his tail was stuck as ice on the rock and leaving him in the middle of the pounce while Pitaya was breathing fire at the other! Even the flames on the fire froze! 

The spell did it's work and did it well... the legendaries were now frozen, no longer posing a threat to the kingdoms. As the cookie left, one of their notes fell in the cave and never noticed. They would use magic to get a boulder to cover the entry of the cave.

Meanwhile in the shadows... two cookies and six pets watched in the trees... knowing that it will be a while before someone will save them and get the spell to wear off...


	2. Dream...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add my OC, Shifter, in the story! Maybe she wasn't there during a meeting and wasn't with the other pets and cookies? Who knows!

Darkness. That's all there was, pure darkness.

Brave opened his eyes and looked around "Where am I?" He asked as his voice reverbed into an echo. He looked around, thinking he heard footsteps from afar, narrowing his eyes a bit. Someone came out of the darkness, but of course was blurry, like how his past dreams were lately for a month... though this time, the person was walking towards him! They put a hand on his cheek with what seems to be a white glove. "I- um- who are you?!" He demanded, clearly confused. His eyes were wide as he saw them become clearer! 

The cookie's eyes were a soft periwinkle color and her hair had the night sky... but with no moons or clouds! Her dress was long and somewhat puffy! "Have you not heard of me dear?" She spoke in a soft yet kind voice. Brave was about to speak before the cookies smile "I am Moonlight, the goddess of the night!" She looked at the boy's shocked face "Y-you're Moonlight?! But the legends say that you got hit with a meteor and died!" Brave was super confused... no... this has to be a dream, right? Now it was Moonlight's turn to be shocked. "What said that I died? What year is it?!"

"The legends... and its 2082, why?" He asked.

"We have been trapped... for 1000 years then?" Moonlight asked, in wonder. "That cookie... they trapped us in ice, but our spirits went free not so long ago... but they are stuck in the cave... I can only connect through you because of a mind link..."

"Oh...?" He looked around. "Where are the others at? Do they have a mind linking powers too?"

"Well, Millennial Tree, Dark Enchantress and Timekeeper do, but I can get the others right now if you like-"

"Wait no! Not yet at least!" He exclaimed. The room soon became lighter in color, signaling it is almost morning! Moonlight looked around and then looked at Brave, slowly fading. "Gingerbrave, make sure you find the cookies and pets in two different forests, one lives in the Lavender Forest and the other lives in the Twisted Forest. They will guide you to our location!"  
  
Brave looked confused before running to her "Wait!" He said before waking up and sitting up rather quickly. He tried catching his own breathing as he thought of what just happened in his mind and looked at the barely raising sun! Brave let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I need to talk to Strawberry about this..." He mumbled, laying back down with his eyes open and feeling tired

"It was just a dream... right?"


	3. Meeting

Classes had already begun and Brave was running late! He sat at his assigned seat where all of his friends were at and passing notes while the teacher explained about how to use their abilities properly! Once the note got passed to him, he began to write what happened in his dream and he passed it to Strawberry, which sparked a conversation with the two!

' _So the legendaries are real then? How are they still preserved in the ice?_ ' 

' _Not sure, though one said that they needed help_ '

' _Who?_ '

' _I am not sure, though she had a blue dress with a night cap. She was very pretty though!'_

' _That's Moonlight_!'

' _Oh it is? I though she was some rand-_ '

The bell for break would ring! Brave sighed and got out from his seat before asking Strawberry "Do you have your book on the information of the legendaries?" Strawberry nodded softly "Of course... I always have it...!" She smiled shyly under her pink mask. "Come on, lets go to our place and read about it there!" Bright smiled as she guided them all to their hiding place before someone walked past, keeping their head down as if they didn't want to be noticed! Strangely, Strawberry looked at the person and gasped. "That can't be her... can it...?" She walked the other way with Brave following behind her, wondering why Strawberry was following this girl in particular! The girl didn't even notice and really couldn't see because of those large tufts of pastel green hair she has, coming from both sides of her head! Nobody was in the hallway right now and Brave thought he heard Strawberry take a deep breath. 

"Are you Shifter... the legendary child?" She asked the girl, quickly and blushing in embarrassment. Brave looked confused "But Moonlight told me all the legendaries were trapped-" 

"No... not all-" The girl spoke! Her voice was high pitched, yet clear and not annoying. She turned around to look at the two students... it really was her! Brave opened and closed his mouth while Strawberry was shaking! "But we need you and your friends..." Shifter looked at the four seriously before she guided them to her hiding place...


End file.
